Heart valve surgery can be used to repair or replace diseased heart valves. For example, heart valve replacement may be indicated when there is a narrowing of the native heart valve, commonly referred to as stenosis, or when the native valve leaks or regurgitates. The repair or replacement of diseased heart valves can include, for example, the introduction of a prosthetic heart valve that includes biological tissue heterologous to the patient (e.g., a heterograft or xenograft). A common biological tissue used to make prosthetic heart valves is pericardial tissue, typically bovine or porcine. Attempts to grow life cell leaflets from stem cells, however, have proven inadequate for the replacement of heart valves.